


A Crysta Continuation : Old Pasts - A little snippet

by ThatGuyOrtell



Category: Crystalline (PixelFade Visual Novel)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Insight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyOrtell/pseuds/ThatGuyOrtell
Summary: An idea for the audience on what is to come in this story. Set three years after the events of Crystalline, Havengarde sent an expedition out to discover new lands across the sea. Forgetting what the past King had done to a forgotten house...





	A Crysta Continuation : Old Pasts - A little snippet

During the War of Esaria, all three kingdoms pledged their forces to fight off VOID, the organization of shadow magic users that caused chaos all over Esaria. At the height of the war, a massive VOID army was sent to the city of Stonecrest, in the Kingdom of Havengarde. The town’s defenders, led by Mage Academy student Alaina, successfully routed their forces but at the cost of her and thousands of innocent lives. The lord who oversaw the lands that Stonecrest laid, was Isaac Irodan, a man of great prestige, respected until his failure to stop the assault on the city. After the war, Isaac was brought before King Hendrich Gale, where he would inform the king that he and his armies were miles away from Stonecrest, assuming the enemy was going to march on Illumia. Although noble that he would defend their kingdom’s capital, the king was furious with him for allowing his lands to be unguarded during a time of war. The blood of innocents, as he said, was on Isaac’s hands.

Dishonored, disgraced and denounced, Isaac Irodan was banished from Esaria. As he prepared for exile on the open seas, a shocking surprise came to him and all of Havengarde, when his family along with six thousand Irodians came to the capital and declared that if their lord was to be banished, they would all follow him. Such an act gained the king’s sympathy who gave them additional ships. Once loaded, Havengarde waved goodbye to House Irodan, assuming they would perish at sea...oh how they were wrong.

Three decades have passed since the War of Esaria, and House Irodan’s banishment, occurred. An expedition was sent East, tasked with looking for new lands to settle. After months of being at sea, the expedition stumbles upon foreign land where they assume is uninhabited until they see the banners of House Irodan, waving high above their stone walls, how they lived is a mystery...


End file.
